Last Dance
by Sara Marie
Summary: Ron and Hermione get into a BIG fight before the seventh years Christmas Ball


Title: Last Dance ( Ron & Hermione)  
Author: Sara Marie  
Subject: Ron and Hermione fic (There is none out there, so I thought I'd do it myself)  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: I am not affiliated with JK Rowlings and none of the following characters are mine, except for Carson Littlewit! (He's all mine) It's kind of long, but Ron & Hermione were destined, so they can take up as much space as they want. J  
ENJOY!!!  
  
  
Hermione was seventeen. The final Hogwarts Christmas Ice Ball was only four days away and she had no one to go with. All the seventh years participated in this event and it was set to be the most extravagant night of the entire year. The Great Hall was decorated with ice sculptures and icicles. Real snow and ice covered the stair rails and statues that were already kept in the Hall. All of the other seventh years were excited and constantly chattering about new gowns and robes.   
Hermione was not.  
Earlier in the year her longtime steady boyfriend, Viktor Krum, broke up with her. It wasn't a difficult break up, and if anything it was mutual. However, all of the recent pairing of couples made her feel lonely. Harry was happily dating Ginny, who she had pined for throughout their years at Hogwartz. Even Ronald, who never seemed to claim one drop of sensitivity, managed to get a date with Parvati. Hermione, who had always been the one to have a date because of Viktor, was suddenly available. She was left on end.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wait up!", Ron called as he skidded beside her. "Trelawny getting' to ya again?" He said mockingly. Hermione just shrugged.  
"You havn't been yourself lately. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Hermione said dully. Ron looked at her with a very empathetic expression. He almost felt guilty being the one with a date. In front of anyone else without a date, Ron would gloat shamelessly. Hermione was different though. She always made him weak. Ron didn't understand why this was because she always seemed to be the only one to push his buttons.  
"What about, Neville?" He said, hoping to enlighten her.  
"Taken…He's going with Lavender."  
"And Seamus?….Dean?….Neville?"  
"You already mentioned him!!"  
"Well, I'm sorry if everybody's taken!"  
Things were starting to heat up again. She turned to him with sparks in her eyes.  
"Oh, great well that helps a lot, Ron, now doesn't it?!"  
"Hey, I don't remember you offering any sympathy towards me when I was dateless at the Triwizard Ball!!"  
"You asked me as a last resort, was I supposed to offer up some advice then?!!!!"  
"Well, I'm sure you couldn't you were to busy lollygagging about in the clouds with your new best boyfriend, VICKY!!!!"  
As there fight began escalating, a small crowd began speculation. Normally Ron's and Hermione's heated arguments drew a crowd. This argument was clearly an eye popper, however.   
"Why was it that you idolized Viktor until the day you knew he liked me?!!!"  
"Because he was using you!!!!!!!"  
"HE WAS NOT!! If he was he wouldn't have dated me for so long?!"  
"He dated you until he finished graduate school!!! He didn't care about you,-only your brain! You weren't worth anything else to him and now that you're single, no one else can have fun! You're just selfish!!!!"  
At this remark, the entire crowd silenced. Hermione stared at Ron for a moment as her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
  
  
"I hate you, Ronald! I'll hate forever!!" and then Hermione did something that was never anticipated by the crowd. She slapped Ron hard on his face and then ran as quickly as she could.   
  
  
Hermione wasn't in potions class that day. Professor Snape had seen her in the halls before, and took ten points from Gryffindor because of her skipping class. Ron was very unhappy and one side of his freckled face was now bright red. Malfoy kept throwing scrunched pieces of parchment at his head. He was sniggering and whispering to Crabbe and Goyle how much of a sissy he was to be beat up by a girl. Harry knew about the whole thing from Ginny, who was spectating from the crowd. He kept leaning over saying things like. "I'm sure she's over it." And "She probably has already forgiven you." Finally, he said, "I wonder if she's gonna forgive you before we graduate."   
  
Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes were puffy and she was breathless from crying so much. Why did Ron say that? Was it true? Suddenly she heard the Old Lady's Portrait slide open. She quickly wiped her face on her clothes and tried to race to her room, but before she could…  
"Hermione? Wait a minute, Hermione."  
She turned around to find, Carson O' Littlewit, a shy, Irish student who transferred to Hogwartz in October. Carson was tall with brown, curly hair and green eyes. Hermione had only known him from Arithmancy class and she saw him in the Great Hall at Hufflepuff's table, but they never spoke.  
  
"Hermione…I'm sorry about what Ron said. I' twas mean of him and he shouldn't've said it ter ya…"  
"Thanks", Hermione said looking down and wiping her eyes.  
"I don't have me a date yet, I was wond'rin' if,..if you would fancy goin' on ter the ball wit me…if you wouldn't mind tha' tis."  
"Oh, thank you,…I, I'd like that…very much," she stuttered, knowing that she had no clue who Carson was.   
"It 'twill be me own pleasure Ms. Granger," he said looking pleasantly surprised. He walked out of the Common Room with a grin on his face. Hermione was still upset, but now she felt that there was no reason to cry.  
  
  
"So, Ginny thinks that she needs to buy a new gown and new dressing robes because hers won't match mine." Harry was babbling on and on about Ginny. It was nice for Hermione to keep herself involved in a friends romantic relationship in helping her get over with her own.   
"So she's planning on selling hers for the money to buy a new one?"  
"I told her that she was being ridiculous. Then after I told her how lovely I thought she looked in them last time, she changed her mind."  
"I really rather like her lavender dress."  
"Are you wearing your blue robes?"  
"No, I don't think so. They remind me a little to much of him."  
"Who?….Vicky?"  
Suddenly a familiar voice joined the conversation. Hermione immediately diverted her eyes from Ron and looked down. She was determined not to smile or say a word.  
"Mornin' Ron," Harry said nonchalantly, as if everything was normal.  
Ron didn't answer and slammed his plate on the other side of Harry.  
"Harry pass the butter, will ya?" Ron said trying to forget about his fight with Hermione.  
Immediately, Hermione grabbed the butter before Harry could reach it. She began slowly buttering her toast.  
"Well, someone is still a little bitter about her dancing situation," Ron said sarcastically.  
"Harry, will you please tell that obnoxious nit-wit sitting next to you, that I have been asked to go to the ball, and it is pointless in spreading vicious rumors about people whom don't even associate with him." She said this very quickly and sternly. She did not want to make a scene like the day before. Hermione knew that her calmness would get on Ron's nerves.  
Harry turned to Ron and simply said, "Did ya catch it all, or do I have to repeat that whole thing."  
"Gooday, Harry. Crookshanks needs to be fed. Unless, of course, he's already caught himself someone's dull-headed owl."  
Ron stood up. If I come up and I can't find Piggy, I'll be so-…you-.." and then he feverishly sat down, as Hermione walked down towards the exit of the Great Hall.   
"You know you deserved it, don't you?"  
"I can't believe you! You're actually goin' to take her side?!"  
"Oh, come on Ron , you told her that she was mearly a brain to Krum, and you expect nothing at all to come back to you."  
Ron thought for a moment. He regretted saying that very much. He missed Hermione. He actually missed their arguments. Before they were more of a contest or a game. He missed the way she seemed to know what to do all of the time. He had barely slept over thought of Hermione never speaking to him again. His nightmare was coming true.  
  
  
The decorations in the Great Hall were multiplying in preparation for the big day. Holly leaves were added to the large Christmas tree in the corner of the Hall. The windows were bewitched to show real frost and give the appearance that it was constantly snowing outside. With all of the snow and ice in the Hall, Professor Flitwick had to use a special charm to make the atmosphere comfortable without allowing the snow and ice to melt. The charm would wear off the at 3:00 AM on December 26, after the ball was over.   
  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up, come on we can open presents now!"   
Ron's eyes were scrunching shut to keep himself from waking up from a wonderful dream. Then he realized what day it was.  
"Ron, it's Christmas!" Harry spoke with delight as he began ripping apart his own presents to see what was inside.   
Ron sat up and began glowing with excitement as he noticed the pile of wrapped boxes on the foot of his bed.   
He began to open one after the other. His mother gave him a knitted maroon sweater, "That's mom for ya." Harry got him candy and a new pair of omnioculars, (after Pansy Parkenson intentionally sat on his old pair). Hagrid got him pair of bewitched slippers that slip themselves on their owners feet when their barefoot. "Cool, these'll come in handy on the wood floors". Ron then realized that Hermione had not left a gift for him. Ron bought something for Hermione, but he was to stubborn to give it to her. He thought he deserved it.  
  
  
Ron didn't see Hermione all day. Harry couldn't stop talking about Ginny. Normally when Harry did this, Ron would find Hermione and make fun of their funny relationship with each other. They would talk about how instead of Ginny being obsessed with Harry, it had now become the opposite. They would laugh and talk about the summer, going to see Hagrid, or making a visit with Sirius. Ron used to have so much fun doing that. Now, he was the only one without a partner.  
  
  
Ron met up with Parvati in the common room before the ball. She was dressed very beautifully in her silver gown and cape. Ron greeted her like he always did with a friendly smile and an awkward nod. They weren't very close, but they were both desperate for a date, so they ended up together. The Great Hall looked more beautiful than ever. Winter fairies were set free in the Hall and glittered flying near the windows and roof. The temperature was comfortable even though snow and ice covered everything. Ron looked over at the dance floor and immediately spotted Ginny and Harry, happily gazing at each other. Ron wondered where Hermione was.  
  
Then Hermione walked into the Hall with Carson. Her hair was long and luxurious, rather than the normal coarse ponytail that she kept it in. It was wavy and smooth looking and held back with jeweled burettes. She wore an ice blue gown with a matching cape. She walked with grace as though she were floating. However she seemed unnerved. Her date, Carson, was dressed well and looked very handsome. He reminded Ron, somewhat, of a brown-haired, Irish-accented Gilderoy Lockhart, ( a previous Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher).   
  
They immediately sat down at a table the nearest table.  
"Ron I'm gonna go…", Ron wasn't paying attention. Parvati knew that that meant to go ahead. She went off to the dance floor and Ron sat down. Suddenly, Harry came out of no where and sat next to him.  
"Buddy! Glad you finally arrived. Ginny and I have been dancing all night!"  
Ron looked at him.   
"I noticed that."  
"Um, Carson?" Hermione said looking at Carson. She had finally succeeded in stopping his conversation about how he hates reading and going to classes and how he only came to Hogwartz to play Quidditch.  
"I don't think that we belong together. I think that we're very different and that you should be with someone tonight that likes the same things you like, ….like..like," Hermione ran over to Parvati and dragged her to their table. She was very excited to get rid of her date.   
"Parvati, I'd like you to meet Carson Littlewit. Carson, this is Parvati Patil. She hates schoolwork and attends every single quidditch game of the season. I'll be outside while you two get to know each other."  
Hermione jogged to the exit, happy to be away from everyone and everything. She leaned against the wall of Hogwartz. It was cold, but she knew that there was no going up to the common room, so she decided to stick it out. She ran to a bench and wrapped her cape around herself as much as possible.   
  
  
"Her-Hermione?" A familiar, humbled boy stood over her. She looked up to where Ron stood. He looked very awkward and upset.   
"Can I sit here?" His voice sounded very apologetic and so Hermione nodded her head.   
"I-I know that what I said the other day was mean and I shouldn't have said it, but it just came out the wrong way and I was jealous and it was a very sensitive subject I know, but I just couldn't help it and I should have held back because I know that you liked Krumm for a very long time and it must have been very hard for you and I'm sorry."   
Hermione had never heard anyone speak that quickly in her life. She was known for talking quickly, but she knew that she wasn't that bad.  
Ron swallowed frightened of what was next to come, but feeling as though fifteen thousand pounds at been lifted from him.  
Hermione looked at him shocked, and then touched. She gave a half smile and looked back down at the floor suddenly blushing.   
"You- you were jealous?"  
Suddenly, Ron turned to her with fear in his eyes, "Oh, no I don't believe I said that- that actually came out?! Oh, I'm the daftest idiot in the universe!!"  
"No, no, its okay. Actually…I was sort of jealous when you said that you had a date to the ball."  
"Really?" he said, looking at her suddenly hopeful.  
They looked at each other then and smiled. Then they both stood, abruptly, as though they had just realized what was beginning to happen.  
"Well, it's getting late."  
"Yeah, I wonder if they've started dinner."  
They laughed after Ron said this. Ron always looked forward to any type of food. They stopped again and stared at each other.   
Hermione stepped closer and Ron put his hand to her hair. He pulled her in to a soft, slow kiss. They kissed for a few more moments. When they were done, Ron looked at Hermione. She smiled graciously. Then he grabbed her hand and brought her back into the Great Hall. They danced hypnotically until the dance was over.  



End file.
